


The Stars Trancended

by Soaring__Heart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interdimensional time differences, Other, Siblings, Sort of Equivalence, Sort of Trancendence, The axolotl, Twin demons, road to redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring__Heart/pseuds/Soaring__Heart
Summary: A different take on the Transcendence/ Immortal Pines/Equivalence AUs where both twins become immortal demons and have Bill's power. Mabel (Mizar) becomes strong and uses her powers to try and make life even more fun (If a little chaotic), while Dipper (Alcor)... Snaps. The boy's powers involved the demon's more destructive, manic side, and it corrupts his mind. He becomes delusional and thinks that he can make the multiverse perfect by essentially destroying everything that he doesn't deem perfection and, well.... Mizar (Mabel) wants closure.





	The Stars Trancended

Mizar... That's who she was now. Sure, most of her family still called her Mabel, but she knew that she couldn't be Mabel forever (At least... Not to everyone). Just like Dipper seemed to have faded away, leaving only a strange perversion of her brother behind. Alcor...

 

It was almost poetic justice, really. The twins had always been nearly polar opposites. Dipper had been the smart  one, the awkward, tired, nerdy sibling who chased after the thrill of the unknown. Mabel had been his foil. The fun one, the charming, energetic, artsy sibling who had sought out her inner self through others. It made a terrible sort of sense that they would have become opposites when Bill's power divided between them as well.

 

When they were first learning about their new 'Transcended' state, Mabel had found that the creation and energy aspect of their power had come far easier to her. Creating a cloud of candy that rained live kittens? Easy. Transforming a boring couch into one that giggled and made rainbows appear? Child's play(though Stan had protested). She had received the same knowledge and slight omniscience as Dipper, but the voice (that was suspiciously reminiscent of a certain yellow demon) that whispered in her mind told her about the eternal party aspect of their chaos. Mabel had learned to listen just enough to control it.

 

On the other side of the spectrum, there was her brother. Dipper seemed to grasp fire, rearrangement of things, and the more... macabre aspects of Bill's magic far quicker. Accidentally turning animals into gruesome amalgamations of themselves and burning patterns into difference surfaces had started to seem normal. As before, Dipper had received Bill's knowledge and slight omniscience, however the part of Bill that spoke to him... was far darker. Descriptions of 'liberating' dimensions and cleansing worlds of flat-minded and imperfect people (for the good of everyone, of course) filled the boy's mind, and soon... Those thoughts were indiscernible from his own.

 

They hadn't noticed his fall, either. Dipper's family... His SISTER... Hadn't noticed. The change started with smaller, less overt things. Dipper had begun hyper-focusing on learning to control his magic from the instructions he found in dusty old tomes full of strange, demonic languages. He had always been a tad obsessed with reading about the supernatural, and nobody really knew where he got them (though they had learned not to question things like that too much) so it hadn't seemed too odd.

 

Dipper had then started creating a sort of catalog. A catalog of the multiverse. He filled each entry with details about dimensions that he would never have known had Bill's remnants not provided the knowledge. This drew Ford's attention, and when he and Dipper discussed some of the details, the veteran dimension hopper had a difficult time not asking about the encoded notes that littered the pages.

 

That was another thing. The normally curious, adventurous and awkward boy had become far more secretive and mature. Questions about his activities led to evasive, vague answers and withdrawal, and he'd grown more distant... Even with his twin. The rest of the Pines assumed it was simply the stress of transforming into a supernatural being of chaos.

 

They were mistaken..

 

It was just that errored thinking that led Alcor and Mabel to where they currently were: Standing in opposition to one another in front of the rebuilt, reactivated portal. The winged twins' gazes were locked, and Mabel was speaking. Stan and Ford were watching from the lab, ready to act. She had asked them to let her go in alone... After all, she and Dipper were equally matched...

 

"So, sister... Have you finally seen the method to my apparent madness?"

 

Mabel resisted the urge to wince at the sound of her brother's voice. It had changed. She replied, trying to keep the quiver out of her tone.

 

"No, Dipper. You know I can't let you do this..."

 

"Only as well as you know that you can't stop me."

 

Her brother replied coolly, looking casually at the portal. His air displayed nothing but confidence... And darkness.

 

"...Do you really think that destroying so many dimensions is going to make the multiverse a better place?"

 

"Of course not. I know it. Once I destroy the ugly, imperfect things, everything good and right will live happily! Don't you see? I can liberate them from their own evils! Mizar, you have to see it too... You can still join me. We can be the saviors of the multiverse! Of all the realms!"

 

His sister looked at him with a sad expression. He was so far fallen. She shook her head and his countenance shifted from one filled with earnestness  to that of disappointment.

 

"You know, Dipper... I took a lot for granted before this whole demon thing. It's changed both of us, that much is for sure. I didn't appreciate just how much amazing weird, unique stuff this world contained. Despite it being far from perfect, I couldn't be happier to live in this world. Every little oddity and imperfection is what makes it unique and worth existing... take that away and you have nothing. That's why I can't let you 'liberate' any dimensions. It's not right."

 

Alcor was silent for a long moment, as if listening to a voice only he could hear, before he chuckled without humor.

 

"Oh Mizar. You never did see things my way. Haven't you ever wished that you could make a perfect world? That it was possible to create a place where everyone could live without imperfection? That is all I want to do. That's all I'm going to do."

 

She shook her head once again, beginning to tear up.

 

"Dipper, I know you think that this is going to work. I know you see yourself helping all the dimensions this way... But it won't work. Whatever ideas you thought were coming from you... Whatever whispers you heard... They were Bill-"

 

Dipper cut her off, glowing yellow pupils wide with a mix between what seemed like panic and anger.

 

"NO! You don't know what you're talking about! Bill is _dead_ , Mabel! He's gone! I'm the only one who wants to do this!"

 

"Dipper, you know that we both got a part of him. You don't have to listen to that part! It's not too late to see that his remnant is influencing you!"

 

Her brother was eerily quiet before he started laughing. It wasn't happy laughter, and it wasn't sane, either. It was broken, manic laughter that sent chills creeping down Mabel's spine.

 

"Dipper?"

 

He met her gaze with a sharp grin and she faltered, shocked into silence.

 

"It's _Alcor_ , actually. Alcor Dreambender. And I have work to do. Sorry sis... You can't stop me."

 

Mizar closed her eyes, wishing that it hadn't come to this.

 

"Maybe I can't... But _he_ can."

 

Alcor gave her a confused, disdainful look.

 

"Who-?"

 

**_"_ **

**_Z-c-l-o-l-g-o, z wvzo dzh nzwv, z kirhlm_ **

 

**_xizugvw, mld gsv gvinh xzm yv ufouroovw._ **

 

**_Uli yvrmth gizmhxvmwvw zmw ylmwh gszg_ **

 

**_ziv yilpvm... Yvggvi gizkkvw zmw svow_ **

 

**_gszm proovw."_ **

 

Alcor went rigid, then turned to his sibling, seething.

 

"So that's how it is? With all of the knowledge we possess, you chose to have the newt forge a prison?"

 

"I'm sorry Dipper... I had no choice..."

 

Mabel looked at Alcor pleadingly as she neared him. The look of indifference he masked his feelings with broke her heart. The boy scoffed as she held her hand out toward him, her zodiac wheel appearing around him on the floor in glowing magenta symbols. Even as Alcor's form flickered and glitched, slowly vanishing, he replied coldly:

 

"There's always a choice, Mizar; and it doesn't matter... I'll wait. You can't hold me forever, and I have an eternity to wait. We both do."

 

With those final words, Alcor Dreambender disappeared into the silent blue void that was to be his prison, and Mabel Pines fell to her knees crying. She barely heard the door open and her great uncles run in as the light of the portal died. Stan spoke first, followed by his brother as they knelt beside her.

 

"Mabel, Sweetheart, Are you okay?"

 

"Did it work? Is your brother trapped? I didn't register any transfer through the portal..."

 

With a hiccuped sob, she nodded, clinging to both Grunkles for comfort.

 

"He's gone. It worked, and he's gone..."

 

They sat there, one Pines short, for a long while before going upstairs. 

 

~

 

(Continuation/happy ending because I have an over-active mind and no self control.)

 

A year later, Mabel sat in the attic bedroom and focused, slipping into the dreamscape. From there, she used a trick she had learned to project herself into her brother's prison. She was greeted with the sight of said demon reading a book, in his normal, teenager form. He glanced up, sensing her, then frowned.

 

"So, after all this time you decide to visit me in solitary?"

 

"I've missed you. I'm sorry for not visiting in the past year."

 

Dipper snapped his book shut, raising a brow

 

"Is that a joke? This past year? Mabel, it's been almost a century."

 

After conversing for a long while, the twins discovered that the time of the little prison dimension moved far faster than that of their Gravity Falls. After that reunion, Mabel made a point of visiting her brother each week and telling him about what was happening. She even brought messages from their friends and family. 

 

Years passed in Gravity Falls, and as things changed, so did the people of Gravity Falls. Stan and Ford took another trip on the Stan O' War; Soos and Melody had two children; Gideon was well-liked and living as a normal kid, Though he had gotten quite good at showiness and slight of hand, so he occasionally did 'Magic' shows at events; Robbie had actually gotten good at the guitar and joined a minor band; Fiddleford had patented his creations, bought Northwest Manor with the money, and held a yearly party for the townspeople; Pacifica had inherited her family's estate after her parents.... retired, and become a proper, honest businesswoman; and Wendy, to even her surprise, became a writer (If one looked close enough, they could liken the creatures, characters and events in her books to real ones in Gravity Falls). 

 

And Dipper changed too, slowly but surely. A thousand years after he found himself in his silent prison, he found a simple envelope addressed to him on a table he had created. It was encoded, but Dipper quickly fixed that and read it. It offered him freedom and redemption. He took the offer and found himself in the attic room of the Mystery Shack. The boy went to look for everyone, and with many joyous reunions, he found everyone ten years older and just as much his family as before. He was home, and it was perfect.

 

'Dipper Pines. Alcor Dreambender. You've been here a millennium and still have a part to play in the multiverse. You already have your freedom if you have let go of any thoughts of cleansing the multiverse. I assure you, I take care of that where it's needed.

 

                         In due time,

 

                         'The newt'.'

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, okay!! This fic took waaaaaay too long to write. Let me know what you think (I live off feedback! Feel free to critique!), don't be scared to point out mistakes (I don't bite. Mostly.), and I hope you liked it! Sorry if anybody was out of character, too. This is my first real fanfic (oneshot) and I'm more used to RPing. Anyway... Love you, Darlings, and thanks!
> 
>  


End file.
